1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topography analyzing system and, particularly, to a topography analyzing system (i.e. profilometer) for analyzing topographical features of a workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Topographical features can be key factors in evaluating surface quality of mechanical workpieces. Methods for analyzing topographical features include many types, most of which are associated with image processing technology A typical method for analyzing topographical features is an atomic force microscope (AFM) analyzing method. By this method, ideal analyzing data and images may be obtained. However, such equipment is too complicated and expensive to be used more widely.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is to provide a simple and relatively inexpensive system for analyzing topographical features of a workpiece.